Angels
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: She didn't want to have wings but she does and now Marii's gonna have to find her way in the world with seven other orphans. normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

DayDream: YES!!! I ACTUALLY GOT MY FIRST STORY WRITTEN!!!!! U WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW LONG IVE HAD THIS IDEA AND

JUST DECIDED TO WRITE IT TODAY!!!!

Marii: **rolls eyes** ur such a drama queen. And does not own Twilight or any other stories/not her character

Info on Main Characters:

Marii- Short spiky brown hair with dull pupilless brown eyes shes really plain looking. Age five

Nick- Honey brown hair and eyes. Age 15

Holly- Black hair and dark blue eyes. Age 14

Christy- Black hair and light blue eyes. Age 8

Ani and Ana- shiny blonde hair with sparkly green eyes. Age 10

Amy- Short light brown hair with soft hazel eyes. Age 6

Ally- Long dark blond hair and honey colored eyes. Age 6 1/2

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Marii, Marii! wake up Ani and me have just come up with the most brilliant idea ever!" yelled the annoying

voice of Ana.

"Tell me later," I moaned and fell back into the colorful world of dreams, well tried to.

"No, you have to wake up now," Ana yelled before tarring the thin blankets out of my small hands and started

jumping on my bed and screaming at the top of her lunges for me to wake up. "Fine," pulling myself out

of bed with a moan.

^Area Skip^

"Ok now that we are all here I will tell you the most brilliant idea in the history of brilliant idea's!" Ani whispered

as loud as she could.

"First does it have anything about harming another person, because if it does everyone here is out." Nick replied.

"Of course it doesn't silly it just involves a lot of lying." Ana replied slowly as if he was mentally handy capped.

" Tell us the 'brilliant plan' then." Remarked Nick folding his arms a cross his chest.

"Ok! Well Marii here lies to Mr. Henry saying… her belly hurts." replied Ana. "Then we all escape the house," Ani

finishing what Ana was saying. "And wait for Marii to come out as well and we all escape this horrible orphanage."

finished Ana.

"That is probably the most brilliant idea you two have ever come up with," whispered Nick his honey colored eyes

widening in shock.

"But I do have one question."

"Shoot!" replied Ana and Ani their identical blonde hair bouncing.

"Where will we go after we leave the orphanage?" asked Nick.

"I was thinking of Forks, Washington!" squeaked Ani.

"Why there?" asked Nick.

"That easy… because are most favorite book takes place there and because it has a lot of forests ,duh," replied Ana

rolling her eyes.

"Fine," sighed Nick.

"YAAAY!" Ani and Ana screamed and hugging each other.

^Nother skippy^

"Ok, Marii all you have to do is distract Mr. headache long enough for all of us to get out of the house without getting

caught," whispered Ana.

"Ok," I mumbled back and walked up to Mr. Pig Head.

"Mr. Henry, my head hurts," I complained.

"So why should I care?" sneered Mr. Henry.

"Because ……I don't know, but I do know that you are a pig head…with a pig body!!!" I teased, for Mr. Henry is a very

large man and balding.

"Why you little punk if it wasn't for my generosity you would starving on the street," spat Mr. Henry.

"If it wasnt for your 'generosity' i would be happy right now!" i snapped.

Then Amy walked up to us

'_why the f**** is she here? Nick should have got her out already_!'

"Marii, what are you doing?" asked a sleepy Amy.

"I'm asking Mr. Pig head here if he needs a new brain since his stopped working after he was born," I commented loud

enough for her to hear and for him to hear.

"Why you little brat," Mr. Henry yowled and slapped me hard on the face.

"Kay, lets go Mr. Henry doesn't want to be bugged," wined Amy.

"Ok, Amy but I wasn't bugging him I was just simply telling the truth," I shrugged. I gently took Amy's hand in mine and

raced down the hallway. Our hearts were drums, loud and fast.

"Marii, my feet hurt," complained Amy. My eyes darted back and forth. _Where can Nick be? _ Sighing I slowed down. Looking

at Amy I decided.

_She and I are the same height I have no way of picking her up?!!!_

Just then as if answering my prayers Nick shows up! Now I'm not one of those preppy girls, but when I saw him I couldn't help but almost faint.

When he saw Amy and me his eyes filled with relief.

"There you are Amy I was looking every were for you! Why weren't you at the meeting?"Amy looked down not meeting

her older brother gaze.

"I fell back asleep. And when I woke back up I decided to go looking for Marii."

'_Oh WHY did she have to bring me into __her explanation!!_!' I thought as I saw Nicks eyes harden as they flickered to my face, and went gentile when

they looked back to Amy "….and then me and Marii started running and here we are." _**wht a nice person nick is.**He _

_sighed at her explanation but didnt push it. Who wants to feel the rath of a three year old_

blonde?

"Lets just get going" I muttered. And so we did.

^They (as in the characters Nick, Holly, Christy, Amy, Ally, Ana, Ani, and Marii) are in a feild that is one mile behind the orphange^

We stared up at the sky. Today was perfect. The wind was blowing just enough to give us a nice warm thermal,

but not blow us off course.

"Ok guys....er.....girls. Lets take off!" shouted Nick .

I smiled joyfully and spread my wings that i had had to keep cramped in my back ever since we found this

place.

^Flashback^

We were hiking through the woods. The day was going great for our little gang. Mr. Pig Head had been in a

good

mood today so every one had had a small breakfast. And he had allowed us all outside so we could play....

even

though he probably just wants us to get kidnapped. but oh well! Suddenly we all came to a stop. In front

of us was

a feild full of wild flowers. a small creek with lily pads on it and cat tails. Butterflys were flying from one

brightly colored flower to the next. We all stood there transfixed. It was beyond words. The place just had

a calm

gentleness about it that made you want to just rest your head on one of the moss covered rocks next to

the

creek and sleep forever. Forgetting the troubles of the world. As we continude to watch the meadow. I felt

my eyes grow heavy.

_thats weird i took a nap before we even left the house..._ My thoughts trailed off as i feel asleep

^Dream^

I was floating all around me was a soft shade of sky blue.

"Im asleep" It wasnt a question.

Then i felt a sharp pain in my back. I was burning. Or at least my back was! Then just as suddenly

as it had started. the burning had stoped.

^End of Dream^

I blinked open my dull pupilless eyes and gazed at my back in wonder. Half of me was

thinking that i was still dreaming and needed to wake up. But the other half... was marvulling

at the pure white wings that were sticking

out of my back! I looked oaround for the others. I saw them almost instintaly. Nick had golden wings.

Ana and Ani both had white wings as well. Christy had light gray wings. Holly had reddish brown.

And Amy and Ally both had white wings with dark grey feathers. Cool!

^End of Flashback^^Time skip^

We've been flying for about 2 days. Everyone's on edge. Waiting for Mr. Pig head to

send the cops after us and make us come back. Were we would be beaten and

starved….

"Marii stop daydreaming and pay attention! Were about to land! Ana and Ani say

were here!" Nick shouted over the roar of the wind.

I just nodded and shifted my wings so that I could swiftly and easily land. I circled

the new meadow for a little bit. Looking for a good place to land. Before sticking out

my legs and landing.

"K, Nick I'm down. There doesn't seem to be anyone." I called up to them.

Over the days I had got the job of setery. Making it my job to make sure that the

place we sleep at is safe and no one is anywere around.

^Time skip^

I looked around at our make shift camp. We had no blankets, no water, no food, no

fire, and no shelter, and the same thing that went through every ones mind. Was this

really such a good idea? Even Ana and Ani were beginning to look alittle tired.

AND THEY'RE NEVER TIRED!!! Then Nick walked up to me.

"Marii were gonna be staying here."

"W-What?" I asked shocked.

_Were only a two days flight from the orphanage? Why would Nick want to stay here?_

His eyes looked into mine and I couldn't help but flinch.

"Holly's sick"

I couldn't believe my ears. How could Holly, out of all people, be sick? She's like a mom to Amy, Ally, and Christy!

I felt like crying.

A member of my new family was ill. I hadn't been this scared since…. No! I will not bring up unwanted memories!

I will be strong.

"We should get some blankets from a homeless shelter, and make a place to sleep with the surrounding sticks." I

adviced Nick,

"You should probably be the one to get the blankets. You look the oldest. Me, Ana, and Amy can collect sticks for

the shelter and fire. While Ally and Ani watch over Holly.''

He nodded blankly, his eyes filled with pain and sadness for his girlfriend Holly and I couldn't help but think. _He _

_really loves her._

^Time Skippedy^

Me, Ana, and Amy had collected afew sticks when I heard a scream. IT WAS COMING FROM THE MEADOW!!!!! I did a sharp

intake of breath and ran. Ran as fast as my five year old legs could take me. Dropping the sticks as I went. When reached the

meadow i saw that everyone....

Cliffhanger! Yay!!!!

_**

* * *

**_

DayDream: yay! A cliffy!

Marii: But you hate cliffhangers?

Nick: Why did you have to make me mean?

DayDream: I don't care if I hate Cliffhangers. And I felt like it

Nick: *sigh*

Daydream: REVIEW PLEASE!!! I WILL TAKE ANY COMMENTS! BUT PLEASE BE NICE!!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

DayDream: Hey Peps. I finally figured how to make a second chapter!

Marii: Wup-de-do-da.

DayDream: Don't be such a party pooper.

Marii: There is no party…

DayDreame:…..OH WELL!

Marii: * sigh * your hopeless. DayDream does not own Twilight or Naruto or any other thing she decides to use in this.

* * *

Was gone. They were all gone! They just packed up and left! I couldn't believe them! Even Ana and Amy

were gone now! Well I'll show them. If they think I'm just gonna follow after them they got another thing

comin.

_But were am i?_

I shrugged. And took to the sky. Ta look for a town!

I let my wings do the work as they instictivly knew the right time to shift. I on the other hand , if I didn't

have my instincts… lets just say I wouldn't be in the air right now. It was beautiful. The trees formed

a warm green blanket.

There it was. The town was right below me now. It wasn't really big. If anything it was tiny. But that was

perfect.

Now all I had to do was land and get into high school…how hard could that be?

^Time Skip^

_I made it into high school!_

It really wasn't that hard. Half the questions were just common sense, and the other I just guessed. The

height wasn't a problem either. They just had to think that I had a growth problem. I mean really how dumb

were these people? I haven't been to school once and I got a better grade then kids 3 times my age and

height! I continued to walk around the building, turnning at any random corner when i came to a dead end.

"Dear, are you lost?" asked a overly sweet old person voice.

I turned to look at the wo-man who was talking to me. She had short curly red hair and had piercing vomit

green eyes.

_ew_

I smiled innocently at her (what is innocent about Marii?)

"Yeah can you please tell me were I can find my first class?" I held up my class schedule so that she could

point me in the correct direction.

Her vomit green eyes narrowed as she sized me up.

_Is she trying to look threatening? She only looks like she's about to pass gas!_

"Gym is _that_ way, sweetheart." She pointed her red painted finger to the sign that I think is supposed to say gym. But

how would I know that? I can't read! Yeah now your probably wondering how I got the questions right if I

can't even read… well let's just say the dots went into a unicorn shape.

^In the Locker room^

Sadly the gym teacher had had a extra uniform…the bad part was that it was to big for me… I looked at

the white tee shirt that I had to wear for gym. It was big enough to be considered a dress! …Which I sorta

had to use it as since the pants..well.. they wouldn't stay up. And what would be the point of me holding up

my pants the whole period? I'd look like a weirdo!... Not that a five year old with white bird wings isn't weird.

So I just wore it as a dress…Im seriously embaressed. My face had to be

tomato red at the moment (sound familiar?) Just then a soccer ball hit me in the back of the at full speed!

_Who knew these people could throw!_

I glared in the direction in which the ball came from and what I saw shocked me. He was HUGE! He had

short unruly doe brown hair, but what shock me the most was his gold eyes!

_How can someone have gold eyes?_

He came running up to me.

"You ok kid…?"

I nodded numbly and raised a eye brow…was he blushing?

"Um..your…underwear…is showing"

I looked behind me. And sure enough. While I had been nocked to the ground by the evil ball my 'dress'

had flew up. (when she landed face first her dress rose up and the tip landed on her back. Showing of her

rainbow underwear…)

I epped and sprang up. The gym filled with laughter as all the high schools there had seen my underwear!

I shut my eyes before any tears could escape and ran to the locker room.

^Time skippy to lunch period!^

The day had been horrible so far. Every one was talking about my underwear. And to make things worse I

couldn't find the brat! (aka the HUGE guy how 'accidently' hit her in the back of her head with a soccer ball)

I looked around the tables trying to spot him. He had to be in lunch. There he was! He was sitting at a table

with 5 other kids! I smiled evily and walked over to there table. As I got next to them I asked

"Can I sit here?"

There was a empty seat next to the one who hit me on the back of the head with a soccer ball, and a model

girl with blonde hair and gold eyes, she reminded me of Nick.

The youngest boy at the table ,sitting next to a dark brown haired girl, looked at me curiously.

_Wonder what the stalker wants?_

He cawked a eye brow at me.

_Wow that's weirs it's as though hhe can read my mind! Wait minute! I know a song…_

Now he looked scared.

_Hah this is so fun! F is for friends who…_

Now he just looked freaked out. It's funny.

The pixie girl next to him was looking at him worriedly.

"Edward are you ok?" asked said pixie.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts at the sound of the pixie's voice.

"Uh. Yeah. Im fine…"

_Liar_

"So can I sit at your table?" I asked again.

The blondy boy was shaking his head but the soccer guy smiled.

Edward shrugged "Why not"

I frowned as i looked at the seat next to Bear.

_I'll call him bear!_

I looked over to the guy who looked like he was in pain...

_I'll go sit with him to make him feel better!_

As i thought this i realised that Edward now had a panicked expression. Which i

decided to ignore. Smiling i went over to the other side of the tble and promply

sat in his lap. But in my defence there was no open seats to sit on!

* * *

DayDream: Yay I finished! And I also finished my Math SOL at school!

Marii: I don't know why your making such a big deal out of it. It wasn't even that hard.

DayDream:yeah...but they made it seem as though it would! I about had a heart attack on the way to

the library!

Marii: Let me spell it out for you. D-R-A-M-A Q-U-E-E-N. What does that spell?

DayDReam: Uh...no wait don't tell me! Um...Drama Queen?

Marii: Good girl. * throws her a cookie *

DayDream: COOKIE!

Marii: Rate and Review please.


End file.
